Atractiva
by MariSeverus
Summary: "Yo voy a cambiarte y conseguiré que incluso Weasley, se lamente de haberte perdido"— dijo Draco Malfoy, a una llorosa Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

****

Solo una introducción =)

* * *

Solamente en los brillantes ojos, que estaban detrás de ella y la miraban con una expresión suave. Parecían formar parte de la ornamentación del mismo espejo.

Alguien sonreía detrás de ella.

Lo contempló en silencio, mientras él paseaba por la sala de menésteres y miraba los artículos dentro. Admiraba el polvo y las telarañas sobre cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué historia podían estar contando, ahora que estaban allí?

Hermione debía sentirse igual que ellos. Sucia, empolvada y en desuso.

Pero todo eso podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras ella, seguía recordando a Lavander Brown y a su _"Ro-Ro"_

— Yo voy a transformarte en algo nuevo, mejor y ni siquiera él podrá resistirse a tus encantos. No pido nada a cambio, no mayores cosas. Mayores detalles al respecto, Granger.

Inspiró y se miró en el espejo, por un rato. ¿Qué tan precoupante podía ser, hacerse un cambio? Quizá no debía confiar en él, pero en realidad no tenía alternativas a escoger. Estaba destrozada, con el corazón entre sus manos.

Aunque estuviera hablando con él en persona y parecieran hacer una especie de trato. Eso ya no importaba. No tenía otra cosa en mente, que darle un poco de su propia medicina, a aquel que había decidido olvidarla.

Y aunque eso representara un peligro potencial, igualmente. No tenía mucho que decir. Solo se habían encontrado allí, no sabía si se trataba de algo fortuito. Aún así, él estaba hablando de ayudarla y hasta ese entonces, no le decía los motivos ni razones de su acto tan altruista. ¿Por qué trataba de ayudarla?

— Muy pronto verás, que hasta a Weasley vas a interesar. Dejará a Lavander Brown y correrá a tus pies, arrodillándose hasta que le digas que sí.

Draco Malfoy trataba de ayudarla y ella seguía sin verle lo bueno al asunto. Aunque estaba a punto de convencerse.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer a cambio?

— No mucho, Granger. No mucho. ¿Qué me dices al respecto? ¿Aceptas mi idea? No la pasarás muy mal. Eso te lo puedo asegurar y la venganza, será un plato que servirás muy pero muy frío. Ya lo vas a constatar.

Quizá... solo quizá... ¿qué podía haber de malo en ello? Ladeó la cabeza y él, estaba a un lado de ella. Sonrió y la contempló mientras ella movía la cabeza.

Lo supuso. La respuesta clásica. Aquella que esperaba ver.

— Entonces, ya todo está servido. Weasley, cuídate. Y cuídate muy bien tus espaldas, porque este no será un juego sencillo ni limpio. ¿No es así, Granger?

Asintió, ausente. ¿Qué más podía perder, aparte de la dignidad?

¿Qué más? Nada, supuso. Así que... estaba bien. Lo podía intentar y si resultaba algo trágico, también podía echarle la culpa a Ronald Weasley.

De todo eso que estaba viviendo. Se secó las lágrimas y caminó hasta la puerta de aquella habitación. Draco la dejó pasar primero, con una reverencia.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Cambio interior**

* * *

Draco pasó varias veces a través de un salón. Snape estaba dentro, hablando con los estudiantes de primer año. Lo habían escogido para ser el guía, Minerva estaba ocupada con los permisos de viaje a Hogsmade. En ese momento, daba una interminable charla sobre las reglas y sobre los peligros de incumplirlas. Al salir, Draco se ocultó tras una columna y con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto con una de sus manos.

Hermione entró detrás de él, sintiéndose ligeramente perdida. Patidifusa.

— Vamos a trabajar en tu confianza. Tienes que poder convencerme de que no debo entrometerme contigo o vas a lastimarme.

Hermione meditó en silencio. Aún los términos de su ayuda, no estaban claros. ¿Por qué quería ayudarle?

— Malfoy. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué es tan sencillo?

— Shh— dijo, colocándose un dedo en los labios. Simulando un gesto de silencio. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con mucha perplejidad.

Se llevaba muy bien con el hecho de que estuviera en su presencia. Permanecía inalterable, pese a que ella lo miraba. no discutía, no decía que se trataba de una sangre sucia. ¿Cómo había logrado calmar sus ansias de insultarla? Bueno, le enseñaría bastante bien, entonces. Si eso era como lo que veía. Tendría suerte de poder contar con un maestro como él. Supuso.

Draco continuó sonriendo y movió un par de pupitres, con su varita. Inspiró y se paró al final del salón. La contempló desde allí, en silencio.

— Ahora quiero que practiques tu forma de caminar. Debes dejar de parecer bibliotecaria cargando libros y caminar como si todos estuvieran por debajo de ti. Quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves y me convences que debo seguirte.

No sabía como hacerlo. Realmente le temía a las miradas curiosas y no solía mirar a nadie para caminar. Mucho menos, para convencerlos de seguirla. De enamorar con la mirada, a los chicos con los que se encontrara.

— Yo no sé si...

— ¿¡Ves! Ese es tu maldito problema. Dudas mucho. Tienes que tener confianza en ti misma. Escucha. Mira con atención.

Caminó hasta ella sin bajar la vista. Su perfilada nariz, le daba un aspecto de pedantería. Miró por encima de su hombro y Hermione sintió que Draco ensayaba su caminar. Porque de lo contrario, le resultaba muy natural.

Bueno. Era Draco Malfoy, de quién hablaba. Inspiró y lo miró detenerse frente a ella y tomar sus manos. No estaba gritando ni diciendo que se le caerían, que ella era ácido nítrico corrosivo. Al contrario, la halaba para enseñarle a caminar.

— Mueves los pies muy juntos, ábrete un poco.— dijo y ella había comenzado a caminar. Como la halaba con fuerza, lo hacía torpemente y resbalaba de vez en cuando.— No...relájate. Sigue mi ritmo.

Hermione asintió en silencio y trató de caminar derecha, con las piernas abiertas. Y sin embargo, luego de tres intentos fallidos, Draco perdía la paciencia. Tenían que trabajar en su confianza. En un cambio interior.

Primero. Antes que nada.

— Hablemos de tu confianza. ¿Cuál es tu fuerte? El estudio. Utiliza eso como ventaja y triunfarás.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Siempre te gusta contestar de primera. Con ello, ganas el título de sabionda, de come libros y todos te detestan. Pues demuéstrales que puedes fallar cuando quieres. Que puedes incluso reprobar y luego reponer las materias perdidas.

Hermione soltó un chillido y Draco la miró, arqueando una ceja. ¿Reprobar? Ella jamás habría reprobado algo.

¿Cómo se convencería de reprobar un examen? Iba a resultar complicado. Era pedir demasiado. Nunca podría...

Ella...

No estaba segura de poder conseguir lo que Draco esperaba de ella. Fuera la razón que fuera, por la cual lo esperaba. Y sin embargo, él insistía que el cambio tenía que venir desde adentro. Y bien, desde adentro tenía que suicidarse. Porque reprobar, no era una opción para ella. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Eso le causaba mucho temor.

Draco continuó hablándole sobre el auto control. Sobre tener confianza en ella. Si tenía que caer, se levantaba y sin mirar a nadie. Sin sentir lágrimas o vergüenza. Tenía que ser habilidosa en las respuestas. Sobretodo contra Snape, que parecía adorar odiarla y burlarse de ella. Hermione se dijo si Draco permitiría que ella criticara a Snape.

¿Qué estaba tramando?

— Respira hondo. Ejercicios de respiración, son muy útiles para centrarte en ti misma y concentrar las energías de manera adecuada. Te servirá para despertar los estímulos. Despertar los sentidos. Encontrarte.

¿Por qué ahora parecía Dumbledore?

— ¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti, Draco?

— Luego te hablaré de detalles. Por ahora continúa respirando. Despeja tu mente, no pienses en nada más que en ti y lo importante que eres. Todos te necesitan. Sin ti no son nada. Ellos sin ti están perdidos. Solo tú tienes el control de tu vida y de la de los demás.

¿Cómo no pensar en nada, si tenía los ojos cerrados y Draco susurraba instrucciones como si estuviera a centímetros de ella?

Resultaba un poco inquietante.


	3. Chapter 3

__

**Ensayo**

* * *

Hermione permaneció pensativa en su cama, mientras Draco hacía lo mismo en la suya. Razones para ayudarla...muchas. ¿Por qué? Eso no podía precisarlo en ese momento. Inspiró suavemente y se preparó para dormir un poco. Necesitaba descansar. Tenía que dormir para amanecer preparado e impartir más de sus "enseñanzas"

Esa mañana, ella estaba mucho más desanimada que antes. No quiso saber por qué. Así siempre estaba ella.

Negó con la cabeza, recordándole todo lo que había enseñado el día anterior. Tenía que ser consecuente. Tenerse confianza. Tener empeño.

Resistencia.

— Hoy veremos, tu forma de hablar. ¿Cómo te diriges a alguien, haciéndole notar que escuchas pero que no te importa lo que dice?

— Entonces ¿para qué escuchas?

— Si te dejas embargar por los problemas de todos, entonces te sentirás como te sientes ahora. Será mejor que pienses, qué vas a escuchar y qué no.

Hermione inspiró y se dijo, que lo mejor era obedecer. Como fuera, Draco igual iba a gritarle y mejor era mantener su boca cerrada y hacer caso de sus pedidos. Aunque no sabía; en qué se estaba metiendo.

Resultaba problemático, pero no tenía opciones.

Ceder ante sus presiones. ¿Qué otra cosa hacer? No podía salir huyendo y decir: Draco trata de cambiar mi actitud. ¿Quién le iba a creer semejante cosa? Draco la miraba con impaciencia, mientras ella pensaba en silencio.

— Muéstrame.

— Diría que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

— ¡NO! Tienes que mostrar tu cara más superficial. Hacerle ver que habla demasiado. Que te exaspera. Que te aburre y no quieres ser muy cruel, pero lo serás y se lo demostrarás así sea con gestos.

— Yo no soy así.

— Y es por ende, que te pasarán por encima siempre. Eres deprimente. Un ser sin sentido. Solo lees porque tienes miedo de interactuar. De vivir el mundo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— dijo una llorosa Hermione y Draco se cruzó de brazos con malicia. Sí, no era débil. Era más que débil.

Era un protosoario. Un ser pequeño e inseguro.

— ¡Demuéstralo! Demuestra que eres más que libros. Lavander Brown solo te cree eso. ¡Tienes que convencerte tú misma de lo contrario. Errarás, caerás y te levantarás. No llorarás, no suplicarás ni te rendirás.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decírmelo! Eres solo un patán de quinta, que trata a todos como te tratan.

— ¡Eso es lo que quiero oír! ¿Por qué no dices eso, a todos los que te maltratan y te escuchan? Entonces, si tanto me odias. ¡Di lo mismo a todos los que odias, en este maldito planeta y sus adyacencias!

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, mientras Draco suspiraba y trataba de no perder la paciencia. No podía perderla. Necesitaba de su entera disposición o de lo contrario, terminaría acometiendo una tontería.

Negó un par de veces y repiró hondo.

— Vamos una vez más, desde el principio. Di todo lo que sientes. Sea ira, sea llanto. Solo dilo. Eso terminará por liberarte del estrés que cargas y podrás continuar.

¿Qué quería Draco, con ella?

— ¿Estrés? Estrés es que no me digas qué planificas.

— Solo quiero ayudarte. Si te han dañado, mi deber es ayudarte. O no. No digamos deber. Contribución a la causa.

— ¿Por qué? Porque odias a Ron ¿no es así?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Difícil responder eso. A quién odiaba más. Quizá esas cursis demostraciones de cariño. Quizá esas ridiculeces, que ellos llamaban amor. Odiaba muchas cosas, sí. Muchas y la podía incluir a ella.

Pero no ese día.

Hermione permaneció en siilencio, mientras él continuaba mirándola. ¿Odio y resentimientos? Sí tenía muchos, pero no quería gritarlo como animal descabellado. Inspiró y apretó los puños. Comenzaría a gritar todo aquello que odiaba.

Comenzando claro, por él mismo.

— Arrogante, inútil. Quejumbroso, imbécil. Estúpido, subnormal...

— ¿Y qué más?

— Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, pero nunca lo ha hecho.

— ¿Y qué más soy?

— Estúpido desquiciado. Niño llorón que no tiene vida y hace lo que le ordenan. ¡Sé que serás un mortífago como tu padre! Correrás a sus brazos y te harás una marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Eso ansías. Eso quieres para tu vida. Que personas como yo, muramos sin remedio, bajo tus brazos. Por eso quieres engatuzarme y hacerme creer que quieres ayudarme.

Buen pensamiento. Y bien...quizá la mitad podía ser cierto. O tal vez solo un poco. La verdad nunca lastimaba a nadie. A él...solo un poco.

Sabía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. O casi. Eso creía. Hermione respiraba fuertemente, mientras él le sonreía.

— Muy bien. Ha sido perfecto. Ahora, contra Harry y Ron.

Empezar a gritar sus defectos. Lo que odiaba de ellos.

Y eso hizo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Especificaciones**

_Pronto respondo comentarios =(_

* * *

Draco miraba a Hermione, mientras ella se observaba a sí misma en un espejo, dentro de la sala de menésteres. Con una sonrisa suave, observaba sus intentos por parecer fiera. Por causar miedo delante de sus compañeros. Pero causaba todo menos eso. Solo le causaba gracia mirarla, hablándose al espejo e infringiéndose la confianza que tenía él, en cuatro dedos.

— Tienes que hablar de forma madura, no puedes parecer atacada por un troll gigante.

— Trata de decir lo mismo, estando en mi posición. ¿Crees que es fácil, tratar de fingir que eres una nueva persona? Alguien ¿completamente diferente?

Draco inspiró y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, asintió ligeramente. Miró a su alrededor, buscando que no hubiesen testigos dentro. Que nadie los hubiera seguido.

— Te propongo un trato. Apuesto a que puedo parecer amable por una semana entera y vencerte en tu afán por parecer ruda. Si yo gano, tendrás que decir una verdad embarazosa sobre ti, en la mesa de Slytherin. Y no te sentarás junto a nosotros. Te subirás a la mesa y lo dirás a plena voz.

Hermione lo miró mientras sonreía con mucha gallardía. ¿Qué decía? Asentía tal vez y se condenaba a perder o se negaba y se condenaba a quedar como una cobarde, por el resto de sus días. Y mientras Draco lo supiera, no le permitiría olvidarse de ello.

— ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo o tendré que repetirlo y poner mis propias especificaciones?

Hermione se quedó en silencio, Draco paseó a su alrededor, con una mirada de superioridad, que comenzaba a molestarle.

— Claro que puedo enseñarte, cómo ser ruda— cotnestó de pronto. No sabía por qué estaba cargada de ímpetu. Inspiró fuertemente y apretó los puños. Nadie le diría qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Le iba a enseñar a ese tonto, lo que significaba un poco de su propia medicina. Un poco de sus propios retos.

Draco sonrió complacido.

— Entonces, tenemos un trato. Enséñame tu rudeza y yo te enseñaré mi dulzura. Que gane aquel que se mantenga en pie en el último minuto de la guerra. Supongo a ti se te hará más fácil que a mí. Pero voy a sorprenderte, Hermione Granger.

¿Con qué motivo? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué no te conformas con solo humillarme en público?

— Mi objetivo no es humillarte, sino educarte. Hacerte ver lo grandiosa que es la vida, cuando tienes algo por lo qué luchar y no descansar, hasta aplastar a todo aquel que se atraviese en tu camino.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Pero yo tengo por lo que luchar.

— Pero siempre está detrás de Potter. Tú salvas su trasero, mientras él se lleva toda la gloria. ¿No es desesperante y poco caballero de su parte?

Nunca lo había visto así. Volvió a inspirar y trató de serenarse. Comenzaba a creer cosas de sus amigos, que no debía.

Pero ese era el objetivo que Draco perseguía, supuso. Observó como el muchacho caminaba alrededor de la sala de menésteres y parecía orgulloso con su resultado. Todo debía cambiar y esperaba tener éxito en su nuevo proyecto.

Razones... totalmente desconocidas para ella.

— Ahora quiero que me demuestres que puedes ser tan "mala" como yo. Que puedes defenderte y saber decir "no". Aunque se trate de tus amigos y del estúpido de Potter.

Se llenó de aire, respirando. Apretó los puños y se miró en el espejo. Estaba enojada, detestaba que le dijeran que hacer y a pesar de todo ello, que no le dieran parte del crédito que esperaba por haber conseguido algo en conjunto. Recordaba la voz de Ron, burlándose de ella. Recordaba a Harry, diciéndole que no escucharía sus consejos.

Comenzó a molestarse. Paulatinamente.

— Eso es...quiero sentir tu rabia. Quiero sentirte diciendo basta y que ya no lo harás más. Ya no harás sus tareas, ya no harás sus reportes. Ya no harás nada. A no ser, claro, que ellos hagan algo por ti. El doble o igual de valioso, por supuesto.

Hermione asintió, mirándose en el espejo. Resultaba estúpido, que él entrenara a la que podía vencerlo en la apuesta.

Sus razones tendría. Nuevamente.

— Adelante. Grita. Grita y dile al mundo todo lo que no espera oír de ti. No digas una vez más, lo que van a oír por descarte.

Soltó un grito, muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que un fantasma que dormitaba sobre unas viejas cajas de registro estudiantil, despertó y sacudió las cajas, cayendo una gran cantidad de polvo, sobre ambos.

Se había quedado casi ronca. Había gritado durante un par de minutos. Parecía una enajenada mental, respirando y despeinada como casi siempre lucía, pero que nadie se percataba. Brillante, supuso. Una forma brillante de desestresarse.

Con toda la intención, claro.

— Ahora trabaja en tus palabras insultantes. En tu forma de despreciar a los demás. Ódialos. Huele su miedo y aprovéchate de eso...

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a decir algo insultante o burlarse de una discapacidad o falta. Y sin embargo, su destino dependía de ello. No quería detenerse sobre la mesa de Slytherin y soltar una serie de palabras muy personales. Tenía que estar loca, si pensaba fallar y decir sus más profundos secretos.

No lo conseguiría. Si no quería fallar frente a sus amigos, mucho menos frente a Draco Malfoy y sus juegos que no conocía o entendía. Tenía miedo de considerar que quizá era una nueva modalidad, para humillarla.

Nada nuevo, pero igual la ponía nerviosa.

— Dile a Potter que es un cuatro ojos, dile a Ronald Weasley, que parece una zanahoria recién sacada de un huerto muerto. Di cosas hirientes y serás tratada con el respeto que buscas y te mereces.

— Comienza a decir cosas dulces de ellos, Draco. O vas a perder, hasta ese entonces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Malfoy en contra de Granger**

_Felices fiestas ^^_

* * *

Ese día, Malfoy tenía algo distinto que todos notaban al caminar. Parecía comportarse de forma amable y no reaccionaba ante ningún insulto que, normalmente, los Gryffindors solían gritarle en cuanto lo veían pasar. Más bien, parecía relajado, tranquilo. En cambio Hermione, parecía tener problemas de irritabilidad.

Trataba de responder mal a todo lo que le molestaba, pero pasaba mucho tiempo disculpándose y pidiéndole perdón a todo el que la pisara, al todo al que insultaba. Incluso al profesor Snape, cuando pensaba quejarse por el cinco que le había puesto, y tuvo que retractarse.

Pero parecía que el joven tenía más facilidades que ella. Iba a perder y aún no sabía por qué, él trataba de ayudarle o cuáles eran las penitencias, por perder lo que él estaba buscando. Conocía la penitencia por perder la tonta apuesta, pero no por decepcionarlo.

Trató de ser ruda. Ron le rogaba que le ayudara con la tarea y luego de decir dos no, al tercero dijo un: "sí".

¡Era mala para ser mala! No entendía el por qué. Solo había sido mala cuando Ron se dirigía a ella con comentarios desagradables, que herían su autoestima. Y tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Sin criticarla.

— Ron ¡insúltame!

Ron la observó con curiosidad, confundido.

¿Para qué la iba a insultar?

— Ron, dime el peor insulto que se te ocurra. De la peor forma que desees llamarme. Lo que más odies de mí.

Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrió suavemente. Un par de insultos que tenía en mente. Negó con la cabeza, diciéndose que esa era una idea estúpida, pero que así Hermione lo estaba esperando.

— Eres tan chillona como mamá y tan fastidiosa como ella, a veces. Eres una traga libros y no tienes nada mejor que hacer, porque no tienes vida social. Te escudas en los libros, para que nadie vea lo que realmente sientes y no tener que involucrarte. A veces me gustaría que participaras más y dejaras a tus adorados libros en paz. En su estante.

Eso sí que había dolido y ofendido. Lo miró, arqueando una ceja y él, se encogió de hombros.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, algunos niños de primero, habían salido despavoridos porque una gran cantidad de hojas habían salido por los aires, por la dama gorda. Y un par de gritos estremecedores, también.

Hermione estaba de pésimo humor y parecía que conseguiría su cuota en la apuesta. Draco había escuchado que nadie podía hablarle a Hermione Granger, porque parecía ladrar lo que sentía. Como si se tratara de un enorme sabueso.

Estaba orgulloso de su creación. Con una sonrisa, se detuvo junto a ella en la biblioteca. Parecía que su trabajo al final daba frutos y podía sentirse identificado con lo que en realidad esperaba de ella.

Que se independizara.

— ¿Problemas?

— Sí ¡y muchos!

Draco sonrió y se dijo que le iba a tomar mucho tiempo, acostumbrarse a su nuevo yo. Que debía hacerlo pronto o de lo contrario, el tiempo se acabaría.

¿Para qué? Sólo él lo sabía y por ese tiempo, lo seguiría sabiendo.

— ¿Y cómo se siente?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ser agresivo.

Hermione suspiró y meditó. ¿Cómo se sentía? Como si hubiera soltado un enorme dragón dormido y éste, le hubiera calcinado la mitad de las torres a Hogwarts. Literalmente hablando. Así de liberador.

— Liberador. ¿Y a ti, ser bueno?

— Pues algo menos que liberador, pero de igual forma. Supongo. No te rindas o voy a ganar esta apuesta y no te gustará.

No. No se iba a dejar vencer. No por alguien como Draco Malfoy. Ahora que había aprendido a molestarse, a quejarse...

Lo continuaría practicando. No veía ningún problema en intentarlo. Si todos podían, ella también lo conseguiría.


End file.
